Blog użytkownika:Pinkamena Potter/Moje oceny odcinków 4 sezonu
A kogo interesują moje oceny? Jestem tylko zwykłą userką xd No cóż, niemniej postanowiłam stworzyć taki post. Będę go uzupełniać wraz z pojawianiem się nowych odcinków, a po emisji dubbingu i to będę oceniać. 'Princess Twilight' thumb A więc tak - brak nowego złego bardzo mnie ucieszył. Jest to jakaś alternatywa do poprzednich początków sezonów. Ogólnie bardzo przyjemny odcinek, u mnie na drugim miejscu z dwuodcinkowców (tuż po "Canterlot Wedding"). Nie spodobał mi się ten wielki krokodyl w 3D - ten eksperyment widzieliśmy już w "Spike do usług" i nie wszystkim przypadł do gustu - mi też. Fajnie natomiast, że dowiedzieliśmy się czegoś więcej o zesłaniu Luny na księżyc - szkoda, że jako Nightmare Moon władała tak krótko. No i ta emocjonująca skrzyneczka! Odcinek oceniam na 9/10, bo Applejack gadała tak długo na początku.... 'Castle Mane-ia' thumb Odcinek bardzo przyjemny - fajny pomysł na pojawienie się wszystkich przyjaciółek w odcinku, natomiast niezależnych od siebie. Nowy scenarzysta dał nam naprawdę ciekawy epizod - chciałabym aby jeszcze jakiś wymyślił, co na pewno się stanie. Co mnie gryzło? Tak z elementów graficznych to te pszczoły na samym początku, wyglądały jak nie z MLP, ale może macie jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Niestety, zbyt przewidywalna końcówka, myślę, że większość z Was założyła, że Kucem Cienia jest Pinkie... Natomiast, co z tym na samym końcu? Ocena odcinka to 8,5/10. 'Daring Don't' thumb|Co to za dziwak mnie goni... Hmm... trochę się zawiodłam... ale nie jest to najgorszy epizod w historii MLP (wg mnie najgorszy jest "Spike do usług"), właściwie to całkiem dobry, tylko znowu Daring Do, która musi ratować siebie świat, znowu ten Ath... jak mu tam, znowu świątynia, znowu zlew (ten element pojawia się dość często: zlew bezpośrednio sobie leży na ziemi). I dziwne, ale Rainbow mnie trochę wkurzała w tym odcinku - a tam, pomogę sobie tej Do, podrzucę jej kapelusik, będzie miała przerąbane. Odcinek oceniam 6/10, co i tak jest dobrą oceną. 'Flight to the Finish' thumb Jak na pierwszy odcinek z CMC, to bardzo udany. Przez chwilkę byliśmy w Kryształowym Królestwie, była pierwsza piosenka, bardzo klimatyczna, podobała mi się. Ale są i minusy. Przede wszystkim odcinek nie wnosi prawie nic do serialu... A mógłby. Ostatnia scena, bok Scootaloo, aż się prosi o pojawienie znaczka. W dodatku pomarańczowy pegaz mógłby się nauczyć latać.. Cóż, ocena to 7,5/10. 'Power Ponies' thumb Odcinek o klimacie zupełnie innym niż wszystkie. MLP wpada do komiksu, zamienia się w superbohaterki i muszą pokonać Mane-iac (no tak właściwie, to stęskniłam się za antagonistami). Niestety, wpadają w kłopoty, a ratuje ich... Spike, który znowu myśli, że jest najgorszy. Odcinek bardzo fajny, oczywiście, dałoby się zrobić z niego jeszcze lepszy, ale właściwie to po co? Oczywiście, mi najbardziej podobała się Radiance i jej supermoc, która przebija wszystkie. Applejack potraktowali trochę nieuczciwie i dali jej lasso sterowane umysłem, którego i tak nie umie obsługiwać (no, pod koniec się nauczyła). Flutterhulk też był pozytywnym zaskoczeniem xd Moja ostateczna ocena to 8,5/10. 'Bats!' thumb I tu mogę powiedzieć, że był to naprawdę dobry odcinek, a nie wiązałam z nim specjalnych nadziei. Była superklimatyczna piosenka, szkoda, że bez repryzy no i oczywiście Flutterbat! Czego chcieć więcej? Aha, był też dobry morał, a końcówka odcinka znowu taka tajemnicza... Chwilowo jest to najlepszy odcinek (jak dla mnie) sezonu, więc z pełną świadomością oceniam go 10 na 10. 'Rarity Takes Manehattan' thumb Ach, stęskniłam się za odcinkami z Rarity, a ten był naprawdę niezły. Czy zauważyliście, że jeszcze żaden odcinek nie trwa od początku do końca w Ponyville (najwięcej było go we "Flight to the Finish"), ale to bardzo dobrze, ciekawa alternatywa. Wracając do odcinka - był kluczyk, yay! Poza tym fajna piosenka, mogliśmy zobaczyć trochę więcej Manehattanu, niż dane nam było w "Kronikach Znaczkowej Ligi". Trochę przewidywalny, ale oceniam go 8/10. 'Pinkie Apple Pie (Pinky Apple Pie?)' thumb Mogę umierać, ponieważ dostałam to, czego chciałam. Duża dawka humoru, Pinkie Pie, superpiosenka, którą nucę już od kiedy pojawiła się w internecie, babcia, której dawno nie było, Big Mac, który był wyjątkowo rozgadany, no i Slenderpony ^^ Zaraz, kto był głównym scenarzystą odcinka? Natasha Levinger. Moje gratulacje, oby dalsze Pani odcinki też były takie rodzinne. A ocena to 8,5/10. 'Rainbow Falls' thumb Derpy, była Derpy! Cofam to, co powiedziałam, że mogę umierać, bo wtedy chyba zapomniałam o naszej szarej klaczce. Była ona nawet przez chwilę w centrum ekranu! Może teraz mogę umierać? Nie, czekam jeszcze na Discorda i Cheese Sandwich'a. Co do odcinka, znowu jakaś inna miejscowość niż Ponyville! Wspaniale! Chyba w tym sezonie będziemy jeździć tak po całej Equestrii xd Była Rainbow, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps, który też się rozgadał, jak Big Mac w poprzednim odcinku i widać, że zaprzyjaźnił z Fluttershy, była Twilight z fajną fryzurą na końcu no i Pinkie z też fajną fryzurą (a raczej peruką). Ocena: 8,5/10. Dalsze epizody ocenię już wkrótce... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach